


The Facts Of The Case

by InsideMyBrain



Category: Bron | Broen | The Bridge
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Fluff, Love Poem, Poetry, Prose Poem, Really Just To Populate The Bron Broen Tag, Sabrén, apparently that's the ship name, ish, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideMyBrain/pseuds/InsideMyBrain
Summary: Saga has a new mystery on her hands. Saga/Henrik.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a stupid little poem that doesn't really follow fanon/common interpretation of Saga + Henrik's relationship, but whatever. I just wanted to add something more to the Bron | Broen tag. I might come back and edit this later.

Normally the cases start with a body

And this is no different

Though this time it's my own body

Not dead 

In fact much more alive than perhaps it ever was

So like always I begin an investigation

Pin pictures to a link board

Trail red thread from your face to mine

And try to discern how your smile is correlated to the speed of my heartbeat

I interview witnesses

Namely my nervous system and my brain

But even if I play bad cop with my dopamine

I'm still no closer to finding the missing puzzle piece

I put in overtime

Because I don't understand why

I know the statistic probability of how couples meet

But I don't know why thinking of you in a relationship hurts

I know the chemicals and hormones released in our brains when we're in love

But I don't know why you set off the ones in my brain

I know how stars are formed and how they die

But I can't comprehend the stars in your eyes.

 


End file.
